Relatively Smurfing/Part 3
Brainy and the Smurflings noticed Sassette hopping up to the window of Gargamel's house. "Sassette, what are you smurfing?" Nat asked. "I'm going to try to talk to Pappy Gargamel and see if he can't just simply smurf along with his cousin, Nat," Sassette answered. "Sassette, that is a very unsmurfy idea," Brainy said. "Gargamel is not somebody that we should try to smurf friends with, and believe me, we have tried smurfing friends with him before." "Well, if he won't listen to you Smurfs, maybe he'll listen to his own daughter," Sassette said. "Wait a minute, Sassette," Snappy said as he and the other two boy Smurflings joined her on the windowsill along with Brainy. "We'll smurf this thing together." "I'm so going to tell Papa Smurf on you for this when we smurf back home," Brainy said. When they looked through the window, they saw Gargamel sitting on the floor with a circle of candles around him. "Pestering pigeons, what's Pappy Gargamel doing?" Sassette asked. "He smurfs like he's going to summon something by using dark magic," Slouchy answered. "Dark magic?" Nat said. "That's something Papa Smurf said we should always avoid smurfing." "Quiet down, you Smurfs, I can't hear what's smurfing on in there," Snappy said. Gargamel then raised up his arms in the air and said, "Oh, great and all-powerful Beelzebub, I call upon you in my time of need to aid me in vanquishing my cousin Sagratamabarb's power." With the wizard reciting a few chants in an arcane language none of the Smurfs understood, they saw a dark cloud of smoke emerge from Gargamel's hearth along with some flames that completely consumed the wood. The flames expanded out beyond the hearth until a dark red horned figure with cloven hooves for feet appeared before the evil wizard. "Beelzebub has heard me at last!" Gargamel said, sounding very excited. "Oh, what cruel joy!" "You dared to invoke my name, you miserable worm?" the horned figure asked in such a fierce and disdainful voice. Gargamel bowed himself humbly before the horned figure. "O Beelzebub, I implore your strength to demolish the house of my cousin." "Hmmmm, a quarrel between two sorcerers is not something that I should concern myself about," Beelzebub said. "But if you'll give me something worthy in exchange, I'll accept." Gargamel tried to think of what he would give up that would satisfy Beelzebub's demands. His cat? His new student? None of those things seemed worthy enough to him. He could feel the noose tightening around his neck when he couldn't come up with anything. "I'll give you my life...to be your slave?" he meekly answered. "It's a deal," Beelzebub said. "Grizzly brown bears, Pappy Gargamel's going to use Beelzebub to destroy his cousin," Sassette gasped. "We have to go and warn Sagratamabarb that that is what Gargamel is planning to smurf," Nat said. "Wait a minute, Smurflings...this battle isn't between Gargamel and us, it's between Gargamel and what's-his-name," Brainy said. "We should smurf back to the village right away and leave these two sorcerers alone." "Why don't you smurf back to the village if you don't want to help us, Brainy?" Snappy said as the four Smurflings leaped off the windowsill and headed straight for Sagratamabarb's house, going through the hole at the bottom of the door to enter. "I'm not smurfing back to the village without you four smurfing back with me," Brainy said as he joined the four Smurflings. Sagratamabarb was busy in his laboratory working on an experiment when he saw the five Smurfs inside his house. "Why, it's those kind blue elves that I found swimming in the river," he said as he turned away to see his visitors. "What brings you here?" "Pappy Gargamel has smurfed a pact with that Beelzebub and now he wants to use him to smurf you," Sassette said. "Beelzebub, eh?" Sagratamabarb said as he poured his ingredients together. "Well, I'll show him that I'm not some rank amateur to mess around with." ----- Scruple and Azrael watched fearfully from the safety of Gargamel's house as their master took Beelzebub over to Sagratamabarb's house and knocked on the door to get him to answer. "I have a friend here who would like to have a few words with you, cousin," Gargamel said as he showed forth Beelzebub to Sagratamabarb. "What a coincidence, Gargamel," Sagratamabarb said. "I just happen to have a friend who wants to have a talk with your friend." He called forth his "friend" to appear at the door. Beelzebub saw and recognized who Sagratamabarb's "friend" was. "A centaur!" he shouted. "I hate centaurs!" "And I don't like tubs of lard that stand on two cloven hooves, which is what you are," the centaur answered back. "How dare you call the great and powerful Beelzebub a tub of lard!" Beelzebub growled, and they both raised their clubs and started beating each other over the heads with them. "Not so great and powerful are you when you're not in your dark underworld, fatty," the centaur said as he got the upper hand on Beelzebub and knocked the club out of his opponent's hand. Gargamel watched with great disappointment as Beelzebub got chased off by the centaur still clobbering him with the club. "Come back, Beelzebub...I need you over here," Gargamel shouted as he stamped his feet in frustration. "I'm coming," Beelzebub tried to say over the beatings he was getting. "Okay, then, I'll leave you be," Sagratamabarb said as he headed back into his house. "The little blue elves are visiting." "Little blue elves?" Gargamel said, and then he realized what his cousin meant when he saw one of the Smurfs peeking through the hole at the bottom of the door. "It's those Smurfs!" "Later, cousin," Sagratamabarb said. "Go smurf on a egg until it hatches, Gargamel," Snappy said while razzing him. "Oooooh...why, you rotten little..." Gargamel rushed quickly to the door of Sagratamabarb's house to grab that Smurf, but Snappy quickly ducked back inside, leaving Gargamel to run headlong right into the door. "You must get rid of those Smurfs, Sagratamabarb," Gargamel told his cousin. "They are horrible little creatures to have around. They are nefarious and..." "Why should I listen to you?" Sagratamabarb replied. "These little blue elves are actually very kind and polite." "You must give them to me, because I'm the only one who knows how to get rid of them," Gargamel pleaded. "Over my dead body will I give them up to you, Gargamel," Sagratamabarb said, before he left Gargamel just standing at the door with no answer. "I WANT THOSE SMURFS! OPEN UP!" Gargamel cried out as he futilely pounded on the door without any response. "Gosh, I wonder what Gargy's going to do now that he can't get his hands on those Smurfs if Sagratamasomething has them," Scruple said as he and Azrael continued to watch. Gargamel looked really desperate to get rid of his cousin and to get his hands on the Smurfs at the same time. He decided that there was only one course of action left to take. "To me, all devils from below! To me, Lucifer!" he cried out while raising his hands in the air. "Grant me the power to destroy my cousin's house once and for all!" The sky suddenly became dark and stormy, and then suddenly Gargamel was struck with a lightning bolt that felled him to the ground. He opened his eyes to see a whirlwind that was heading his way, on a straight path toward Sagratamabarb's house. As the whirlwind began to destroy Sagratamabarb's house brick by brick, Scruple and Azrael noticed that Gargamel's house was also suffering the same damage. They quickly ran outside and hid in the woods for safety while Sagratamabarb and the five Smurfs also hid for safety. The whirlwind lasted for about a few minutes, but when it was over and the skies became blue and calm again, Gargamel saw that Sagratamabarb's house was completely laid waste. "O Lucifer, thank the forces of darkness that you have granted my wish," Gargamel said as he leaped for joy over the sight of his cousin's house in ruins. "Fool, it's your fault," Sagratamabarb said as he came out of hiding to deal with his cousin. "Now neither one of us has a home." "Who cares what happens to my house?" Gargamel said as he picked up a stick. "You no longer have anything to protect yourself and your little blue friends from me when I..." "I have my done my part, Gargamel," Beelzebub said as he showed up again and grabbed Gargamel by the arm. "The house is now destroyed, so you belong to me as my slave." "What?!?" Gargamel said, not liking the arrangement. "Your slave? But...but...but..." "No ifs, ands, or buts...you made a deal with me, and now you must live up to your end of it," Beelzebub said as he dragged Gargamel away. Scruple, Azrael, and Sagratamabarb watched as Beelzebub dragged Gargamel away and disappeared back into the underworld. "Well, that's great...now who's going to teach me about sorcery and help me get my diploma from the sorcerer's guild?" Scruple said. "It's all right, my little blue friends, you can come out," Sagratamabarb said as he opened a chest that Brainy and the four Smurflings were hiding in. "Uh, Sagratamabarb, about Azrael...," Slouchy reminded after they got out of the chest and saw that Azrael was heading straight for them. "Never you fear, my little friend," Sagratamabarb said, as with a wave of his hand, Azrael stopped dead in his tracks and then headed back into the forest in fear, hearing the sound of dogs that were coming straight for him. "Now that Pappy Gargamel's gone, you're going to stay in the forest and be our friend, right?" Sassette asked. "I'm afraid that I'm going to be leaving now," Sagratamabarb said as he packed up his belongings in his knapsack. "Gargamel was right in that there's just too many sorcerers in this forest." "But you're a nice sorcerer compared to Gargamel," Nat said. "Yeah, I'm sure that Papa Smurf wouldn't mind you smurfing around in our forest for a change," Snappy said. "I'm returning to the land of the Butter Mountain, but if you need me, don't hesitate to call me," Sagratamabarb said as he got his bindle stick slung over his shoulder. "Goodbye!" "What do you mean, goodbye?" Scruple said, coming out to try preventing Sagratamabarb from leaving. "You could be my new master...I promise that I will be a good student unto you. I'll take care of anything you need and I won't even get in the way." "I'm sorry to say that I'm not in any need for an apprentice right now, but I'll let you know once I get settled in somewhere if I do," Sagratamabarb said as he walked right past Scruple. "Well, that was a wizard battle that we managed to survive," Slouchy said. "I wonder how Gargamel's smurfing being Beelzebub's errand boy down in the underworld." "It's probably so hot down there, he's going to be wishing for a nice smurf of cool water to drink," Snappy said. "Aw, poor Pappy Gargamel," Sassette said with a sigh. "I hope that won't be the last we'll smurf of him." "Come on, Smurflings, let's return to the village and tell the other Smurfs what we have smurfed here," Nat said. "Hey, wait a minute, Smurflings, wait for me," Brainy said as he followed after them. ----- Empath laughed after he heard Narrator complete his story. "This smurf almost feels sorry for Gargamel that he had to live up to his 'deal with the devil' after he had his wish fulfilled of seeing his cousin's house destroyed," Empath said. "That's unfortunately what happens when one smurfs a deal with the devil, Empath, that once the devil smurfs up to his end of the deal, the one who smurfs a deal with him had to smurf the same, and things never smurf up well for anyone," Narrator said. "This smurf would like to find out how Gargamel managed to get out of his deal and back to the land of the living," Empath said. "All in good time I will tell that story, Empath," Narrator said. "There's a story of another of Gargamel's cousins that I need to smurf you, and this one was about a cousin who was a total smurf ringer for looking like Gargamel. He was smurfing on a beach that the Smurfs had visited during one of their vacations from the village while you were away." "Why does it seem like the Smurfs have more of the good times happening in their lives while this smurf was away in Psychelia, Narrator?" Empath asked. "I'm not sure I would want to answer that kind of question, Empath, even if you were smurfing for an answer," Narrator said. "But believe me, there were Smurfs who did miss your presence being around even during the good times, and truth be smurfed, I happen to be one of them." "It doesn't seem to make any sense for this smurf to 'cry over smurfed milk', as Brainy would state it," Empath said. "If the Smurfs had a good time regardless of whether this smurf was with them or not, this smurf wouldn't want to begrudge them for enjoying themselves, for at least that is a better alternative for the Smurfs than what this smurf had went through in Psychelia." "I would have to agree with you on that, Empath," Narrator said. "Anyway, here begins my next story on Gargamel's other cousin..." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Relatively Smurfing chapters